teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayden Romero
Hayden Romero is a recurring character who made her first appearance early in the fifth season of Teen Wolf. She was first introduced as a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School who works as a server at the Sinema nightclub and who is a classmate of her close friend Mason Hewitt, and her current boyfriend, former frenemy, and fellow Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar. Though she was initially believed to be an ordinary human, it was eventually revealed that she had been turned into a Chimera by the Dread Doctors in the late summer or early autumn of 2012 due to the fact that she had two sets of DNA as a result of a kidney transplant. After her pseudo-supernatural status was revealed, she demonstrated Werewolf characteristics, such as glowing gold eyes, claws, fangs, and supernaturally-enhanced senses, though the other half of her Chimera nature was unknown for some time. However, her condition soon began to deteriorate, and it became clear when she began bleeding mercury that she would be considered a "failed" Chimera. Though she ultimately died from a mercury overdose in Status Asthmaticus, she was resurrected by Theo Raeken at the end of the episode using a mysterious green compound of the Dread Doctors' design. At the start of Season 5B, she was informed by Theo that she was also part-Werejaguar, and it appeared as though she had joined his Chimera Pack out of gratitude that he brought her back to life. However, after several talks with Deucalion and seeing that Theo treated the members of their pack like pawns, she ultimately pledged her allegiance to Liam, Scott McCall, and the McCall Pack. In the season finale, after being gravely injured by the Beast, Hayden requested that Scott give her the Bite, a request that he granted out of fear that she would die again from her wounds. The Bite was successful, and Hayden is now officially a Beta Werewolf and an official member of the McCall Pack due to being Scott's second bitten Beta. Early Life Little is known about Hayden's early history, but she has apparently been raised by her older sister, Sheriff's deputy Valerie Clarke, for quite a while. When Hayden was in sixth grade, she walked into the hallway to find Liam Dunbar and another fellow student in the middle of a violent fight. When she tried to intervene, Liam, overwhelmed by rage, punched her in the face and broke her nose. Hayden then became so angry that she punched him back, breaking his nose as well to get even. Unfortunately for them, this happened right before school picture day, and both Hayden and Liam had their yearbook photos taken with black eyes and taped noses. ( ) At some point between sixth grade and tenth grade, Hayden had a kidney transplant, which forced her to have to take expensive anti-rejection medication to keep herself well. Feeling guilty about the financial burden she put on her sister, Hayden got a job as a "shot girl," or drink server, at the Sinema nightclub, though she has openly admitted that her boss, Phil, takes advantage of the fact that she's underage by taking a large portion of her tips and paying her under the table so he doesn't have to pay taxes for her work. It was this kidney transplant that made her a genetic chimera, or a human with two sets of DNA, which is what made her a perfect candidate for the Dread Doctors to turn into a pseudo-supernatural Chimera. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B = |-|Season 6A= |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, Hayden is mentioned in this episode. Liam is sad that she left Beacon Hills and misses her but Mason explains she only left to protect her sister Valerie from the supernatural threats. It is not known if her sister knows about the supernatural and the fact that Hayden is a werewolf. Physical Appearance Hayden is a tall, slender young woman with medium-length, wavy, dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, and olive-toned skin. At school and in her free time, she usually wears trendy, bohemian-esque tops with skinny jeans, boots, and neutral-toned jackets, whereas when she is at work at Sinema, she wears more revealing "party" attire such as short skirts, platform boots or heels, and crop tops, typically all in shades of black. She has also been known to don active wear such as yoga pants and oversized crop tops during gym class and soccer practice. She keeps her makeup style clean and natural so as to not overwhelm her heart-shaped face, and she also keeps her jewelry to a minimum unless she's at work. Personality Hayden is a strong-willed young woman who has no issues with telling people what she thinks, especially if she feels she has been wronged in some way. She has also demonstrated an ability to hold a grudge due to her long-standing rivalry with Liam Dunbar after they broke each other's noses in the sixth grade. Despite this, Hayden has also proven herself to be a kind, compassionate person, as she got a job specifically to decrease the financial burden her medical problems have caused her sister, and she went out of her way to help Tracy when she was in the throes of a night terror, even despite the fact that Tracy hurt her in the process. Hayden is also willing to forgive those who have earned it, such as Liam and Scott, and worries about any harm that could come to others because of her transformation into a Chimera. Following her death and resurrection, Hayden's personality became slightly darker, but upon rekindling her relationship with Liam, she slowly started to come back into her true personality and realized that she would rather do good with the McCall Pack than cause chaos with the Chimera Pack. The experience also made her extremely afraid of dying, both out of her own fear and out of concern for how her sister would handle her death. She was so unwilling to die a second time that she requested that Scott to give her the Bite, which not only saved her life, but made her his second bitten Beta and an official member of the pack. Since becoming a true Werewolf, Hayden's personality became even stronger, causing her to want to use her powers for the common good. Hayden has also demonstrated herself to be a very intelligent young woman, as she has been shown to excel in school, especially in physics, which allowed her to help the McCall Pack deal with the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, as their powers were based on principles in physics. This trait allows her to assist the "brains" of the pack (Stiles, Lydia, and Mason) while also assisting the "brawn" of the pack (Scott McCall and Malia Tate). Hayden is a dedicated protector and is willing to do whatever it takes to save others, as shown when she spent all of her time accompanying Gwen in order to ensure that the Ghost Riders wouldn't try to take her like she did Gwen's sister Phoebe. She has also proven herself to be an incredibly selfless person, as she urged Liam to stop fighting and let the Ghost Riders capture her so he could get away and warn Scott about what had happened, knowing that being held hostage in the Phantom Train Station was worth it if she could save the lives of others in the process. Even after her capture, Hayden, with assistance from Mason, did all she could to help prevent Garrett Douglas from merging the mystical dimension with the real world with the few resources she had. Powers and Abilities Hayden possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a Beta-level Werewolf, including superhuman physical attributes such as strength, speed, agility, durability, and senses; the ability to shapeshift into a partially-lupine form that includes glowing gold eyes, fangs, claws, a ridged brow, and mutton chops; the ability to absorb pain from living creatures such as animals, humans, and other supernaturals; and animalistic instincts such as tracking and the ability to assert dominance over other canine creatures such as dogs. She also has the ability to, if she were so inclined, steal Scott's True Alpha powers by killing him, as she was turned into a Werewolf by his bite; the other person who can take his powers is Liam, Hayden's boyfriend. During her brief time as a Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera, Hayden possessed many of the typical powers of a Werewolf, albeit to a much more inferior degree. She also had the ability to transform her skin into the bluish-brown shade with black spots typical of a Werejaguar (although it was only done unintentionally on one occasion) and could sense the location and current physical/emotional states of Berserkers in the vicinity. This attributes have presumably been subsumed by her transformation into a real Werewolf. Weaknesses Hayden possess all the standard weaknesses associated with Werewolves, such as Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash and/or rowan wood, electricity (which includes both natural electricity such as lightning bolts, man-made electrical currents, and the electricity produced by supernatural creatures with electrokinetic and electromagnetokinetic powers, such as a Kitsune's Foxfire), the modified canine distemper virus, and the lichen known as letharia vulpina. They are also vulnerable to certain noises due to their heightened sense of hearing; Hunters and supernatural assassins have been known to use ultrasonic emitters to create high-pitched, ear-piercing frequencies that only supernatural shapeshifters can hear, as well as subsonic frequencies that can make a Werewolf or other shapeshifter feel as though they are intoxicated, causing them dizziness and nausea to the point where they are unable to walk or talk. As a Werewolf, Hayden is also vulnerable to the effects of the various lunar phases-- full moons cause her powers to be increased exponentially, but also increase the risk of Hayden losing control over her transformations (which is something that even the most well-trained Werewolves must work hard to avoid) and supermoons are even more powerful, to the point that Werewolves can feel their affects during the day when there is little exposure to moonlight. Conversely, Werewolves are also vulnerable to lunar eclipses, as the short period of time where the moon is in the earth's umbral shadow causes Werewolves to lose their powers completely for the duration, which usually lasts ten to twenty minutes and which makes them prime targets for Hunters and other beings who to take advantage of this vulnerability. Finally, heightened emotions can also be a weakness for Werewolves, especially newly-turned ones, as anything that can enhance the wolf's heart rate can cause them to lose control, which is why they all must be trained in order to avoid this kind of transformation and the exposure that can result from it. Etymology *'Hayden': Hayden is a unisex name originating from the English habitational surname Hayden, borne by those who lived in villages of the same name. The place names themselves were derived from the Old English elements heg, meaning "hay," and denu, meaning "valley" or "hill," ultimately combining to mean "hay valley" or "hay hill." It is also a variant of the given name Hadyn, derived from the same surname in honor of the composer Joseph Hadyn. The surname was originally spelled Heiden, meaning "heathen," and was derived from the Middle High German heiden, and from the Old High German heidano. Though it was initially a masculine given name, families began naming their female children Hayden as well starting in the mid-20th century. Its popularity as a unisex name influenced the creation of similar-sounding names such as Aiden, Braeden, Caden, and Jaden; interestingly enough, there are also other Teen Wolf characters named Aiden, Braeden, and Jayden as well. *'Romero': Romero is an Italian and Spanish name derived from the word Roma, meaning "Rome," indicating that it could have originally been used as a surname for a person who either hailed from Rome or who took a pilgrimage to or from Rome for religious reasons. The name could also be a reference to the herb rosemary, which symbolizes remembrance and fidelity, or it could refer to a guardian of a religious ceremony or shrine. Variants of the name in other languages include: Romeu (Catalan, Portuguese); Romer (Dutch, English); Roemer (German, Swiss); Romeos (Greek); Romemu (Hebrew); Rohmer (Icelandic); Romeo (Italian). Trivia * Hayden is raised by her sister, Valerie Clarke, who is a Sheriff's deputy. According to Valerie, she and Hayden have always looked out for each other, suggesting that Valerie has been her guardian for many years. * Hayden must take mycophenolate, an immunosuppressant used in patients who have had organ transplants, to ensure that her body does not reject the donor kidney she received several years ago. According to Melissa McCall, she only has one kidney, which suggests that she lost both of her original kidneys due to illness or injury but could only find one donor replacement. It is unknown how her new Werewolf abilities will affect her need for this medication. * She was previously Liam Dunbar's enemy due to their fist-fight in sixth grade, but since the revelation that she had been turned into a Chimera, Hayden has developed romantic feelings for him. She is also good friends with Mason Hewitt, and Hayden, Liam and Mason make up the core trio of the younger generation in the McCall Pack much like Allison, Scott and Stiles made up the core trio that was the basis of the McCall Pack. * Despite her relationship with Liam, a member of the McCall Pack, Hayden appears to be an official member of Theo's Chimera Pack. ** Though this was initially the case, Hayden has pledged her loyalty to Liam, Scott McCall, and the McCall Pack in Season 5B's A Credible Threat. She was then bitten and turned into a real Werewolf by Scott in Apotheosis, which marked her official membership into the McCall Pack. **Additionally, since Corey Bryant and Theo Raeken were the only other survivors of the Chimera Pack, and Corey and Theo have since become an official member of the McCall Pack and a tentative ally of the McCall Pack, respectively, it is now safe to say that Hayden's allegiance to the McCall Pack has been revoked for good. Gallery Teen-wolf-hayden_and_liam.jpg Hayden.png 5x04_Hayden.png Hayden romero condition terminal 1.gif 5x06_Hayden_on_field.png Hayden_wolf-eyes.jpg Teen-wolf-hayden-wolf_eyes.png Hayden-red-stripe-shirt-teen-wolf.jpg Hayden-face.jpg Teen-wolf-5x9.jpg Hayden romero the last chimera 3.jpg Hayden romero the last chimera 1.png Liam_and_hayden_codominance.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Hayden_jumps.jpg Hayden-crdible-threat.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_18_Maid_of_Gevaudan_Hayden_taking_away_Liam's_pain.jpg Hayden romero sundowning.jpg 6x06 Ghosted Hayden.png Category:Female Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:McCall Pack Category:Betas Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Unnatural Creatures Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Erased Characters